


Heaven

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Canon, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: After Dean and Cas start a relationship they decide the best alternative for Lucifer's child is to adopt it and raise it as their own.





	

Dean couldn’t sleep. He should be exhausted. They’d been on a hunt and after a shower he’d crawled into bed with his eager lover to blow off some steam. Now he was on his back, staring at the ceiling and listening to the soft snores of a sleeping angel. He rolled to his side and gently caressed Cas’ chest. “Cas?”

 

“Hmm?” His eyes fluttered open. “Dean? Is everything alright?”

 

Dean gave him a reassuring peck on the lips. “Just got a lot on my mind. I need to talk to you.”

 

Cas rolled to face him. His arm went around Dean’s waist to pull him close. “I’m here, beloved.”

 

“Us. We broke the biggest no-no, right? You fell in love with a human and nobody came kicking down the door. They left us alone to be...us. There’s got to be something else we can do about Kelly’s kid. I don’t want to...I don’t want to hurt a kid, Cas.”

 

“I don’t either. It’s an innocent child. I just don’t know any other way.” 

 

Dean nuzzled into Cas. “We always find a way. Can’t we bind its powers or something? You know, until we can convince it to give up its grace? It could be a normal kid with the right parents.”

 

“If that was even possible, who could raise such an extraordinary child? Jody has already done so much for us raising Claire and Alex.”

 

“I know.” Dean sighed. “What about us? I mean, us and Sam and mom. A houseful of hunters could protect her and you’re kind of her uncle so me and Sam are too. I bet mom misses having a baby around.”

 

Cas sat up in bed. He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. “I don’t know, Dean. Our relationship is new and a baby might put a strain on it. I don’t know how to care for one. I had to call you over a fever when I was babysitting. Are we ready to be fathers?”

 

Dean rubbed circles on his back. “I raised Sammy. And you did a good job babysitting. You asked for help when you needed it. And Mom is well...a mom. We could do this. The hard part is convincing Kelly that the baby would be better off with us. Maybe let her visit, send her pictures.”

 

Cas leaned over to rest his head on Dean’s shoulder. “It’s something better than the alternative, that’s for sure. We should talk to Sam and Mary about this before we decide anything.”

 

“Okay, sweetheart.” Dean kissed him again and settled down. Cas backed into him as the little spoon and Dean finally drifted off.

 

***

 

“You guys want to adopt a kid? Lucifer’s kid?” Sam was flabbergasted. Dean and Cas had finally become a couple just weeks ago. Now they wanted to settle down and be dads?

 

“Dean, you’ve barely had time to enjoy your relationship with Castiel. A baby is a lot of work when you’re first starting out. You won’t get any sleep, you’ll get frustrated and take it out on each other.” Mary argued. Dean thought she’d be the more receptive of the two.

 

“Look, I know what I’m doing. I’ve been taking care of Sam for over thirty years. I helped Lisa with Ben. I’m pretty good at this dad thing.”

 

Mary dropped her eyes and pursed her lips. She hated being reminded of the life she left her young sons to. But Dean was right. He had the most experience of any of them when it came to parenting. And it would be nice to have a baby around. Barely thirty and already a grandmother.

 

Cas took Dean’s hand. “I don’t require sleep. It’s just something I do because I enjoy sharing a bed with Dean at night. It’s been pointed out by Sam that Dean and I already ‘bicker’ like an old married couple.” Dean rolled his eyes. “It may not even be possible if Kelly doesn’t agree to this or if we can’t convince the child to give up its power.”

 

Sam looked them over. They actually looked hopeful. It was certainly a better solution than what the angels would have planned. He didn’t want to hurt a baby either. It wasn’t the kid’s fault it was fathered by Lucifer. Dean did a pretty good job keeping him alive. He was a better father than John for sure. “You really want to do this?”

 

Cas and Dean exchanged smiles. After sleeping on it they were convinced they could do it. They could raise a kid together. “We do, Sam. I couldn’t think of a better family to be in than the Winchesters for a wayward angel to belong to.” Dean kissed his partner affectionately, letting his usual wall of privacy down. If they were going to be parents their child needed to see the love they shared and learn to never be ashamed of it.

 

“Okay. So let’s find Kelly and hope you guys can convince her to give the baby up,” Sam announced. His heart warmed a little to the idea of being an uncle.

 

***

 

“I don’t understand. You told me my baby is an abomination. You wanted me to...to get rid of it. How do I know you won’t kill him if I hand him over?” Kelly held her swollen stomach.

 

“Him?” Dean looked like he was going to get misty-eyed. “It’s a boy?”

 

Kelly’s expression softened. “I just found out. One of my college girlfriends works for an OB. She got me in after hours for an ultrasound.” She dug into her purse and passed a picture across the table.

 

“Dean...a boy,” Cas ran his fingers over the black and white image. His other hand gripped Dean’s thigh.

 

“Kelly, Cas isn’t like other angels. He doesn’t toe the line. He never wanted to hurt your baby. We’ve been racking our brains since you ran off to find a better way and we really think this is it. He’s going to be special. He’s going to need people watching out for him. There’s nobody better to keep him safe than us.”

 

She still didn’t look receptive. “Dean and I would like to adopt him and raise him as our own son. It would be an open adoption. You could still be a part of his life. We don’t want to take the risk of losing you both because of a vengeful angel or demon. We live in a warded bunker with plenty of room and we’ll have Sam and their mother to help.”

 

Kelly started to cry. “I don’t want to give him up. He’s a part of me and I loved his father, the man I thought was his father. I don’t think I can just hand him over to two strangers and walk away from him. I’m sorry.” She stood to leave.

 

“Kelly, wait,” Dean reached for her. “Listen, I know this is the biggest decision you’d ever have to make. I gave a kid up once, too, for his own good. It hurts me everyday and I look at other kids who would be his age and I wonder what he’s doing now. Me and his mom weren’t together and my life wasn’t the right kind of life to bring him up in.”

 

“So what’s changed? You’re still a hunter.”

 

Dean took Cas’ hand. “I have someone, someone I love and who’s my partner in everything. We’re ready to settle down and start a family together. We want to love your son as our own. It’s more than just protecting him because of what he is. We want to give him a normal life and a normal family.”

 

Kelly huffed through fresh tears. “Normal? What’s normal? A hunter and an angel want to parent a nephilim? This is the furthest thing from normal!” Heads turned to face her after her voiced raised. She put up a hand and shook her head to make them return to their business. She took in a deep breath. “I could still see him? Would he know I’m his mother?”

 

Cas gently placed a hand on her arm. “Of course.”

 

“What would you tell him? About why I didn’t keep him?”

 

“That you lost his father and you didn’t think you could do it on your own so you found a loving couple who couldn’t have a child of their own.” Cas offered.

 

“I need some time to think. Please. I’ll call you when I’ve reached my decision.”

 

***

 

“We have to go, Dean. She’s scared. We have to help her.” Cas grabbed their yet unpacked duffle bags and stomped toward the car.

 

“Cas, I don’t know if I can do this. We wanted that baby so much...she told us no.” Dean was near tears. He’d even bought the baby a couple things when he thought the answer would be yes, They were in a shoebox in the top of his closet. He’d even cleaned out a room to be a nursery. But Cas set his steel gaze at his husband. Dean grabbed the keys.

 

Kelly was in hard labor in the motel room. Her friend was with her, wiping sweat from her brow and monitoring her contractions. The blanket was wet with amniotic fluid. She would deliver soon. Cas rushed to her side and took her hand. She squeezed it hard enough to break a human’s bones but he was steadfast as she started to bear down.

 

Dean had handled a lot of things with the expertise of a field medic. He could stitch himself up with a sewing kit and a rearview mirror while Sam drove like a bat out of hell. He’d never had to help deliver a baby before. Luckily the other woman knew what she was doing and after half an hour of screaming and pushing he heard the tiny boy’s shrill first cry. Lights flickered in the room and blue flashed behind his eyes. Dean cleaned him up and swaddled him in his own soft flannel shirt instead of the scratchy motel towel.

 

He turned to show Kelly the baby and saw the midwife’s eyes go black a second before she plunged a scalpel into the new mother’s chest. His jaw dropped in horror and blood gurgled from Kelly’s mouth. Cas had his blade in the demon to dispatch her before she could alert other demons to their location. He tried to heal Kelly but his grace had been diminished since his own near-death experience. The best he could do was ease her pain.

 

“Take him,” she whispered. “Take him away from this. I don’t want him to be hunted,” She placed a hand against Cas’ cheek and Dean brought the baby over for her to see. “He’s beautiful,” she said with her last breath. Cas closed her eyes and wrapped the bedding around her still body. Dean soothed the baby. 

 

“We’ve got to get out of here, babe. We’ll call Sam to clean this up.”

 

“We need to buy some things for him, Dean. He’ll be hungry soon.” Cas took the baby so Dean could drive them. “What shall we call him?”

 

Dean looked over at the bloodied bundle on the bed. “Kelly. We’ll name him after his mom.”

 

***

 

“Daddy? Bella said that everybody has a mommy but I don’t have one. I have two daddies. She said babies come from a mommy’s belly.” Five year olds.

 

“Well, Bella’s right. All babies do come from a mommy’s belly. Sometimes the mommy picks special people like me and Pops to take care of the baby because she knows we have all this love to give and can’t make a baby to give it to.” Dean patiently explained. Kelly hadn’t asked about his mother before. He’d hoped that talk would wait a few more years.

 

“So I have a mommy?”

 

“Cas? Can you come in here? I think Pops needs to be here for this.”

 

Cas appeared in jeans and a tee. He’d hung up his third tier agent garb when they gave up hunting to raise their son. “What’s going on guys?”

 

“Well, little man wants to know about his mommy.”

 

Cas’ face dropped and he went to sit on the other side of their son’s bed. “Your mother was a beautiful lady. Her name was Kelly, just like yours.”

 

“Where is she? Can I meet her?”

 

Cas tilted his head back to fight the tears. “Your mommy had to go to heaven to be an angel. She knew she wouldn’t be here to take care of you so she gave you to Daddy and me because she knew we would love you and take care of you.”

 

“My mommy is in heaven? Jenna’s mommy is in heaven, too. Maybe they know each other and they’re friends.” He seemed content with the short answer. 

 

“Maybe, kiddo. Now, you need to get some sleep. Uncle Sammy’s gonna take you to visit your big sister Claire and Aunt Jody in the morning. You’ll have all kinds of stories to tell at school on Monday.” Dean kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair. 

 

“Goodnight, beautiful boy.” Cas kissed his cheek and tucked him in.

 

Dean closed the door behind him and pulled Cas down the hall to the kitchen for a drink. They could use one. “That went better than I expected. Hopefully the next talk goes that well.”

 

“He’s a wonderful child, Dean. He’s more than we could have ever hoped for. I’m glad we decided to do this. I never thought I could feel this kind love and now I have you and Kelly. You’re my world, Dean. This is better than anything heaven could ever offer.”

 

“Yeah, babe. This is definitely my idea of heaven.”


End file.
